


[Christmas_and_Sexual_Frustration]

by Fragilister



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, christmas cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/pseuds/Fragilister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay's very busy around Christmas, but he still won't give up the opportunity to make a ton of his favorite Polish Christmas food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Christmas_and_Sexual_Frustration]

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kind of lat for a Christmas fic, but I wanted to finish this before and I just couldn't. 
> 
> Pixelf, if you're reading this, we share way too much headcanons, that's why I didn't know if I should publish this at all, due to how many parallels there are between this fic and your fic. I hope you don't mind though, I love your work ;)
> 
> This fic is from somewhere many months after the game, when Aiden and Jay decided to work together and live together, which resulted in a kind of open relationship.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

"Weren't you supposed to be working?" Aiden shouted, when he got into his apartment and heard the dubstep Christmas playlist that has been on repeat since two weeks back. He got no answer.

Jay sure has started preparations for his favorite holiday quite late this year. Every second night he skipped sleeping, busy mixing his music for all the parties he was supposed to take care of. He was busy all the time, but though the huge bags under his eyes he was still grinning every time Aiden saw him, saying just how excited he was for the three New Year's Eve parties he was supposed to mix at. Pearce had no idea how he was going to do all three of them, but when he asked him, Jay just shook his head and looked back down on his screen, putting on his blue headset.

But now, since yesterday 6pm he was in the small kitchen, cooking.

Aiden put off his coat and cap, shaking off the snow on the floor and hanging them upon a hanger, before he kicked off his shoes and walked further into the apartment, smelling food from the kitchen. The music was even louder there, the dubstep version of "Last Christmas" pounding out through the speakers Jay placed on the windowsill because of lack of space on the table and tops.

"What are you doing, exactly?" Aiden said, seeing that Jay was busy chopping something while singing the chorus and stomping with his right foot. He stuffed some pork into his mouth and turned around to Pearce with a smirk.

Aiden noticed that Jay was still really tired, but his eyes were glittering and he wasn't as pale anymore, his cheeks blushed from the warmth from different dishes standing upon the stove. He swallowed the piece of meat and danced up to Aiden in the rythm of the song to put his arms around his waist and making him dance with him, grinding his body against his. Aiden laughed and kissed his lips shortly, running his fingers through Defalt's fair hair.

"Dork," he murmured, but let Jay spin him around and kissed him again, smiling against his lips. "You didn't answer me."

"Cooking. I saw you on news earlier. You could at least try to limit the number of people you kill, it's Christmas," Markowicz finally said and caressed Aiden's hips lightly before he turned around again and stirred in one of the pots with a big spoon. "They canceled today's job so I thought I could cook some more food for Christmas."

"I didn't know we celebrated Christmas," Aiden murmured and walked up to him, hugging him from behind around his waist. Jay felt the hard layer on his chest.

"You forgot to take of the vest," he reminded him and snorted. "So, how many times have you been shot today?"

"None, thank you very much for the faith in me. You didn't answer," Pearce said, not wanting to change the topic.

"I wouldn't miss an opportunity like that. We'll eat until we die." Aiden's hand went slightly lower and Jay flinched with another snort, when he groped his groin. "Damn it Aiden, not now. I'm busy."

"Come on, for almost three weeks you've been away at night. I'm growing restless," Aiden sighed and ground his cheek against Defalt's neck.

"Well, you can go find someone else. We're not that close, I won't get mad," Jay laughed and lift the pot of the stove, replacing it with a frying pan.

"Liar. And I want you."

"Przestań kretynie," Jay muttered in Polish, knowing how much it annoyed Aiden, when he couldn't understand what he was saying. Though he could already distinguish a few words, mostly insults.

"Don't call me that. Later tonight, then?" he murmured and stretched his hand forward to grab one of the sausage rolls Jay made earlier and that were standing in a bowl next to the stove.

"Zostaw," Defalt said harshly and smacked Aiden's hand with the spoon. Aiden didn't have any idea what that word meant, but thanks to the hot red soup running down his hand, he didn't need any explanation. "Maybe later, though I'm working tonight and need some sleep. Just let me cook, go watch some telly or whatever."

"I don't like being told what to do," Aiden joked bitterly and put the piece in his mouth anyway, "unless I'm naked."

Jay snorted and spinned on his heel to face Aiden, who pulled him closer by his butt and smirked.

"I know that way too well. Kinky fucker," Markowicz let out, before Aiden swallowed the food and leaned in to kiss him again, but Jay turned away his face and pushed him away gently. "Let me cook. I really love Polish Christmas food, and you owe me this since I ate that Irish crap."

"Come on, it's good!" Aiden said tilting his head and letting go of him. "I'll be on the couch if you need me. Alone," he added grumpily and headed for the living room again.

Markowicz continued making the food, stuffing their entire fridge. He made carp in aspic, slightly improvised, as he couldn't buy any carp, but he decide that pollock should do. Then he made several types of herrings, finished his borscht, the sausage rolls Aiden already tasted, he baked a pork chop and made an odd cheesecake and gingerbread with honey. More things were still in the oven and Aiden was getting kind of impressed by just how much time Jay could be standing up and cooking.

Pearce checked on him around 7 PM, when he was almost done with all the things and just shook his head when he saw the food towering over the table.

"When will we eat all that?" he asked, when he saw Defalt's agile fingers form some kind of clods of dough and put them on a wooden board. "What even is this?"

"Polish dumplings. I love these things." Jay smiled widely, not looking away from his work. "I'll just cook these and I need to head out for tonight, the party starts at 8.30."

"You're working way too much, I hope you're home tomorrow?" Aiden asked and leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah. I mean, it's Christmas, I didn't make all this food just for fun."

The older man walked over to the fridge and glanced inside with a sigh.

"Where did you even learn to do this?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders and started throwing the dumplings into the boiling water.

"Mom used to make these. You better appreciate this, I called her for the first time in six years just for the recipe."

"I'm surprised she answered."

"Well, she didn't. I just hacked into her phone to get grandma's number. Grandma loves me." Aiden laughed and shut the fridge again.

"You're ridiculous. Well, have fun, I'll go finish that program for Anon now, see you in the morning," he said and hugged him from behind again to kiss him on the cheek softly before he went to their bedroom to find his laptop. "Goodnight."

"G'night, Aiden."

When Pearce disappeared in the other room, Jay finished his dumplings, satisfied how they turned out, and hurried to get his drives together before he left for the party. Though his weariness, he drank his third energy drink of the day and got excited as usual, standing in the lights in his club. With the rat mask on, no one knew who he was, but at the same time everyone knew. He was the DJ, the ruler of the local. And he loved it.

But when he left the dancefloor just around 4 am and didn't hear the music bumping out from the speakers anymore, he felt just how exhausted he was. Not getting real sleep for more than fifty hours was a thing he was used to, but it always hit him just as hard. He walked through the quiet city, seeing the random citizens more like shadows than actual beings. Home. Bedroom. Bed. Aiden.

He almost didn't remember when he walked through the front door and just kicked off his boots and pulled off his clothes, leaving them as a trail through their apartment and all the way to the edge of the bed. He fell on it leaving just his underwear on and tucked himself into the blanket right next to Aiden with slow, confused moves.

Pearce shifted and opened his eyes lazily, looking up to him with a smirk, before he put his arm around Jay and ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Your hair is wet, you walked home?" he asked softly, as Defalt moved his head between his neck and the pillow, as if he wanted to deafen out all the sounds.

"Piłem," he answered shortly, and realised quickly that it was in Polish. "I mean 'm drunk..." he mumbled and sighed. "And, and, and now 'm so tired, can't sleep."

"Just close your eyes," Pearce whispered and caressed his back.

"Kocham cię, Aiden," Jay murmured quietly with a heavy accent on Aiden's name.

Aiden never heard that word combination before, but he was pretty sure he knew what it meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, translations.
> 
> pzestań kretynie - stop, moron  
> zostaw - leave it  
> piłem - I've been drinking  
> kocham cię - I love you (obviously ;) )


End file.
